The Lost Planet
by GeneralGrievousthegreat
Summary: Seventeen year old Eric, and the world, witness an invasion of Earth by the Galactic Empire


I _hate_ when people think that I am crazy! I mean, is it my fault that I have a keen interest in ufology? No its not. It's the _aliens' _fault, for they are the ones who initiated my passion in the first place!

When I was about twelve years old, I saw my first flying saucer. It was a strange looking object that hovered about half a mile above the desert floor. I was camping with my family that weekend, and apparently, some little green men wanted to barbeque steak with us. Do aliens enjoy eating tenderloin? I would have loved to find out, however the flying saucer flew away before I could show my doubtful parents where it was. My parents thought I was terribly sick, and my mom, being the over protective woman that she is, exiled me to my tent for the rest of that hideously hot summer afternoon, claiming that I needed rest. I was fine, though! I knew that I saw something extraordinary that day, and for the past five years (I am now seventeen years old) I have been researching UFO history, trying to figure out what the hell I witnessed.

I was calmly walking down the street to my friend, Phillip's, house. It was another hot summer afternoon, and I was desperately in need for some human companionship. My mom and dad were chatting with their ancient school friends at their high school reunion in Downtown Los Angeles. My two younger sisters have taken over our house with their slumber party. I _had _to get out of that house! I could not stand listening to annoying pre-teens blasting One-Direction all freaking night. The only person who I knew would be willing to chill at this ungodly hour (one o'clock in the morning) was Phillip. I have known Phillip for quite some time, and like me, he is an alien-fanatic.

I walked up too my friend's porch and rang the doorbell. Music from my sisters' sleepover managed to drift all the way over here, indicating that it was _way_ to loud for any neighborhood, especially a neighborhood desperately yearning for sleep.

"Hello?" Phillip stuttered as answered the door.

_Oops, I guess I woke the poor fellow up… Oh well! Better him than I!_

"Hey man, can I stay over here for a while? My sisters are having another sleepover."

"Whaaat? Sleepover? Huh?" My friend struggled to comprehend what I said. "Ohh uhh sure… your welcome here anytime."

I patted my exhausted friend on the back. "Thanks bro. Without you, I would be ripping my hair out right now."

"Whaat? Whose hair? Huh?" Phillip clumsily closed his front door, nearly stumbling over in the process. The near fall apparently shook him up, for he now seemed to be more aware of what was going on. "Just go in my room. We can play some video games or something. I'm going to go make a snack. Go ahead and set up the Playstation, I'll be right back."

I took to the stairs as Phillip disappeared into the kitchen. The old, creaking oak steps squeaked with every foot I planted on them. Down stairs, the sound of the refrigerator slamming shut followed by the electronic beeping from the microwave rendered any attempt I made to remain silent pointless._ How is it that I am quieter than someone in his own house!_

I stepped into Phillips bedroom, nearly tripping over a pair of Nikes shows carelessly laying in the doorway. The room was cluttered with empty candy wrappers and soda bottles; enough so that it took all my effort not to step on anything below me as I attempted to turn the TV on. I was able to eventually make my way towards the TV, turned it on, and kneeled down to look for the Playstation controllers. Phillip claimed to use a unique organization system for his room, however to me, he used the "throw your stuff wherever and hope nothing breaks" system to sort his belongings. The controllers were nowhere to be found.

Phillip walked in, holding a plate with microwave pizza.

"Did a tornado spawn in your room?" I jokingly asked him as he skillfully maneuvered around the various obstacles littering the floor.

"A hurricane actually. Either that or E.T. invaded my room in search of some kind of alien artifact."

"Oh sure." I grabbed a nearby candy wrapper and held it up. "Did E.T. eat this Snickers bar too?"

Phillip grinned, and snatched the bar away from me. "Hey who knows? Maybe he got hungry after traveling the stars to visit Earth. I know I would." He shoved his face into his steaming pizza and took too big of a bite.

"Slow down dude! You're gonna choke if you continue to take bites that size!"

"Jeez Eric, you are beginning to sound like my mother!" Phillip reached behind his nightstand and pulled up two Playstation controllers.

"How the hell did those get back there!" I asked him.

"Umm… they fell obviously!"

Phillip was wildly tapping the input button on the TV remote. "I can't find the dumb input channel for the game. The video cord is probably busted."

"Do you wanna just watch TV instead?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine." He switched the channel to _Family Guy_.

"Hey, where the hell is Family Guy at?" Phillip asked, upset that his favorite TV show has been replaced by a special news broadcast. I read the headlines on the screen: "Breaking News: Crew of International Space Station Found Dead."

"Hey, turn the volume up. I want to hear this." I asked my friend

_"We have received reports from NASA that the entire crew of the International Space Station is dead. Just yesterday, when contact with the crew was lost, NASA sent a manned capsule to dock with the space station, to investigate the cause of the loss of contact. What they saw on board was horrifying. One astronaut, Calvin Rozario, said these words about the scene:_

_'The sight that greeted us when we stepped foot in that space station was like something out of a horror movie. Over a dozen bodies were found, all of which appeared to suffer from serious burn wounds. The space station, however is completely intact. Only the bodies had indications of extreme heat.' _

_NASA is reporting the loss to other various National Space-"_

The television suddenly flashed to show a blue box that read "Searching for signal".

"Hey! What happened" I asked Phillip, who looked just as clueless as I was.

"W lost the satellite signal for some reason. I'll check the cables, see if anything came unplugged."


End file.
